


Not leaving, not going

by HelAuditore



Series: OGAV verse prompt fills. [6]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angsty!Anders, sappy!Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore/pseuds/HelAuditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] But then something happened, something that Anders was totally unprepared for: he began to taste blood in his own mouth, and at first he didn't realize what that was all about, not even when a groan got stuck in the back of Mitchell's throat and soon turned into a sinister gurgle. [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not leaving, not going

**Author's Note:**

> **Anon asked:** Do you still take OGAV prompts? Because if you do, I have one; because we've read Mitchell have nightmares (about feeding from Anders) maybe it's Anders' turn? He'll dream the whole Herrick thing with another ending, this being Mitchell dying. He'll wake up and start panicking because Mitchell isn't there (he'll be at a late shift at work or something?) but then he comes home, finding the panicking god there. THANKS if you feel like writing this!
> 
>  **A/N:** So, I had actually stopped filling prompts because I wasn't feeling good about them, but this was such a good prompt that I finished it in a matter of hours. Hope it's good enough!

The wall Anders was pressed into felt cold, just like Mitchell's hand on his cheek, but that's something he didn't mind and probably never will. He was used to his cold skin, his cold lips, and he loved that when they were so close, when they hugged, when they kissed or when they made love, Mitchell's body would warm up a bit. But that's not the case, it wasn't happening that night, and it was probably because it was a chilly night and even Anders' body was cold as the wind was freezing his face and anxiety was turning his blood to ice.

"Mitchell, do you really have to do this?" Anders breathed against the vampire's lips, his blue eyes pleading and so full of fear; Mitchell had never seen Anders' eyes look like that.

"There's no other way and you know it," Mitchell pressed his brow against Anders' and let out a sigh. Anders huffed and shook his head.

"I know! I know!" Anders growled, pulling back "But I can't lose you, I just can't!" he shrugged and looked down at his feet, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. God, why did he have to be so emotional? What had Mitchell done to him?

Mitchell chucked Anders under his chin to make him look back up at him "I'll try to do whatever I can to stay alive, alright?" he tilted his head "I'm doing this for us," Anders couldn't help but snort and look away, rubbing briefly at his own nose.

"Yeah, alright," Anders ran his fingers through his hair and Mitchell cupped his jaw with his gloved hand.

"You're my savior, and now I'm returning the favor," Mitchell said simply as he dipped his head to meet Anders' lips with his own.

"Right, by killing yourself," Anders rolled his eyes and Mitchell hushed him, slipping his tongue gently between Anders' lips. The god tried to build up some resistance, but soon enough he was wrapping both arms around the vampire's neck, pulling him closer and melting into the kiss like their lives depended on that gesture. Anders' fingers sunk into the mess of curls on the back of Mitchell's head, and Mitchell's fingers clawed desperately at the back of Anders' coat.

"I love you," Mitchell growled lowly and Anders didn't reply, as usual, he just attacked the vampire's lips all over again, biting and sucking on them until they turned red, almost purple.

But then something happened, something that Anders was totally unprepared for: he began to taste blood in his own mouth, and at first he didn't realize what that was all about, not even when a groan got stuck in the back of Mitchell's throat and soon turned into a sinister gurgle. Something poked him in his chest, something pointy and moist, he couldn't figure out what it was to save his life, so he pulled back to get a better look.

"What the f –" Anders' blood froze in his veins and his heart probably skipped more than just a beat when he realized that Mitchell had been staked, just like that.

"I-I'm sorry..." Mitchell's eyes were filled with tears, behind him Anders couldn't really see anyone, just a face with black eyes and a grotesque, maniac grin.

"No! No, fuck this can't be happening! John!" Anders fists gripped at Mitchell's leather coat, shaking him as angry tears rolled down his cheeks for the first time in God knows how many years. "You promised me that you weren't gonna leave me!" he was trying to shout but it was like someone was choking him, and his voice wasn't as loud as he meant for it to be.

"I love you, babe. I am so sorry, so, so sorry..." Mitchell shook his head as he sobbed uncontrollably. Anders let go of Mitchell's jacket and tried to remove the stake, only causing Mitchell to start bleeding out on him.

"No, no! John don't you fucking dare die!" Anders tried to shout again and it came out as hushed as before "I love you, you can't die! You're the only one I've ever loved!"

"And so were you," Mitchell coughed and held onto Anders' shoulders to steady himself "Please, please don't hurt yourself while I'm not here anymore, don't –" he tried to finish the sentence but his face began to crack like a dry leaf, his skin turned gray and soon he was just a pile of ash lying at Anders' feet.

And that's when Anders woke up, bolting up into a sitting position in the middle of his and Mitchell's bed, shaking and panting. His throat was sore and he really wondered if he had been screaming, or if it was just a consequence of the nightmare, but the worst part was that Mitchell wasn't there, he wasn't lying in bed with him and Anders choked on his own cry.

"J-John?" he called out soft at first, then he tentatively raised his voice "John, where the fuck are you?" he stood up from the bed and searched for the vampire through the whole house.

Nothing.

No one.

He was completely alone in the flat, just like in the dream. Because it had been a dream, right? It wasn't a memory, it couldn't possibly be a memory. Anders remembered Herrick being killed… Or wasn't he?

"Fuck, I am going nuts," Anders fell to his knees, he was hyperventilating and he didn't know if he was going to be able to stand back up soon.

Then there was a noise that startled him and made him look up towards the front door, it was a key slipping into the slot and unlocking it, opening it just a moment after and Mitchell sneaked inside as quiet as a burglar, coming back home after his night shift at the hospital. He turned to shut the door without making too much noise but froze when he saw his boyfriend kneeling on the floor wide eyed and flustered.

"What the fuck –" Mitchell squinted in the dim light "– are you drunk?" Anders stared at him.

"You're real, right?"

"What?"

"Oh fuck!" Anders placed both hands on the floor, hanging his head as he tried to take as many deep breaths as he could. Mitchell was at his side in the blink of an eye, kneeling in front of him as he pulled him back up.

"Anders you're scaring me, what's going on? Are you sick?"

"I love you," Mitchell froze and widened his eyes, that was something Anders said so rarely that it nearly sounded weird whenever he actually did.

"I... Love you too, Anders," Mitchell blinked and Anders clenched his jaw, looking down at the floor. He hated being vulnerable, he hated it with a passion but Mitchell was the only person he'd allow to see him in that state.

"You died," Anders began, and Mitchell scowled.

"Yeah, about... Decades ago," Anders glared at him so intensely that Mitchell actually got scared "Sorry..." he muttered.

"I had a nightmare, and you  _died_  in that nightmare," Anders gulped as he explained. Mitchell frowned at those words and pushed a few damp locks away from Anders' forehead.

"But I'm here, yeah?" he searched Anders' eyes for a bit "I'm here with you, I didn't die," he brought Anders' hands to his mouth and placed a couple of kisses to his knuckles. Anders nearly whimpered as he looked at his boyfriend, he still couldn't wipe away the image of Mitchell being staked right in front of his eyes.

"It was Herrick... It's what would have happened if I hadn't pushed you out of the way," Anders' voice broke and he cleared his throat. Mitchell wrapped his arms around the god, pulling him into a soothing hug.

"Stop thinking about that, Herrick is in the past, he's gone. And we're still together, right?" he slowly combed his long fingers through golden hair "It's alright, love," his voice was nearly a whisper by then. Anders melted in the embrace, fingers gripping tightly at Mitchell's coat, his blunt nails scraping at the fake leather.

"Don't leave, ever," Anders breathed against Mitchell's neck, and the vampire held him tighter.

"I'll do my best," he kissed Anders' temple and pulled back "I think we need to go to bed, hm? Cuddles will do us some good," Anders growled and rolled his eyes.

"You turned me into a pansy, all right," Mitchell laughed softly and cupped his cheek.

"That's it, that's my Anders," he planted a hard kiss on those plump lips, then stood up offering Anders his help, and Anders held onto Mitchell's hands as he pulled himself up on his feet.

"How was work?" he suddenly asked as he looked up into Mitchell's tired eyes. The vampire smiled softly and shrugged.

"Was alright, lots of crap to mop up, but now that I'm home it's all good," his smile had turned into a big grin as he spoke, and Anders made a gagging noise.

"Sappy fucker," he rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Mitchell laughed and gently stirred him in the direction of the bedroom.

"Shut up and move your arse," he said before he could grab a firm handful of Anders' butt. Anders gasped and pretended to be utterly offended as he playfully swatted Mitchell's hands away.

"Stop groping me, you pervert. My only love is Jesus!" he cried as he padded his way inside the bedroom, leaving a wheezing Mitchell behind him. Anders stopped when he reached the bed, looking down at the sweat soaked spot in which he had been lying during the nightmare.

"We should change the sheets," Mitchell suggested as tucked his chin over Anders' shoulder, his arms moving to loop around him. Anders sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

"I guess we should."

They changed the sheets quietly, Anders was still thinking about the nightmare and every once in a while he had to glance down at his hands to make sure they weren't covered in blood. Mitchell knew what was going on in Anders' head, but he didn't say anything, the god needed his time to get over it, talking was useless and Mitchell knew way too well how Anders hated to show his weak, sensitive side.

Mitchell fixed his own pillow case and tugged down the covers before he started undressing.

"It's a bit cold tonight, isn't it?" Mitchell started as he changed into a blue t-shirt. Anders gulped and nodded, it was cold indeed, just like that awful night, just like in the nightmare.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?" Anders tried to sound as casual as possible, but Mitchell knew what that meant, it was Anders' way to say that he really needed his boyfriend that night.

"Sure, which one?" he asked softly, Anders shrugged and pursed his lips.

"Not fussed," he sighed and tugged off the gray, sweaty shirt he was wearing. Mitchell turned to his side of the closet and pulled out one of his oldest shirts, a Depeche Mode one that he had bought in the 80s at one of their shows. It was still in good conditions, the colors had faded a bit and there were a couple small holes here and there, but it smelled like him and he knew that Anders loved it, it was one of the first shirts the god had ever borrowed from him.

"Here," Mitchell tossed the shirt at him before he sneaked under the covers, tugging the duvet up to his nose. He watched as Anders grabbed the shirt and smirked down at it softly, he didn't say anything and just pulled it on, slipping into bed right after.

"Fuck, I'm freezing my bollocks off," Anders growled as he curled under the sheets and duvet, he shifted on his side and stared at Mitchell's smug expression "what are you grinning about?" he arched a brow "you wanna warm up my balls?" Mitchell laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Sure, feel how warm I am!" the vampire smirked as he placed an ice cold hand on the crook of Anders' neck, making him squeal and shrink back.

"Fucking– don't do that again! Cover yourself more when you're outside!" Anders' voice was nearly an octave higher than usual and it made Mitchell cackle.

"I'm sorry you had that nightmare while I was away," the vampire bit his lower lip, his eyes soft and apologetic as he looked at Anders. The god shrugged and shifted back close to Mitchell, moving a hand to rub soft circles against his chest.

"It's okay, you're here now, right?" Mitchell nodded and dipped his head slightly to press his lips to Anders'.

"And I am not going anywhere," he pecked at Anders' lips once again, and the blond wrapped an arm around his neck.

"It was only a bad dream, I know, but it felt so real and... I really don't wanna be without you," Anders' voice was soft, shy, it was again that part of him that was for Mitchell's eyes only. Mitchell traced Anders' face with his index, slowly, gently, he knew those features like the back of his hand and he loved every single one of them.

"I experienced it in real life, I saw you nearly die right before my eyes and it was too horrible for words," he shuddered just thinking about it "so don't you worry, I have no intention to leave you," he thumbed at Anders' bottom lip, lowering it slightly "you're all my life," he raised his brows with one of his soft smiles, and Anders had to bury his face into his chest.

"Okay, enough sappiness for the whole week or I'll get cavities and diabetes," he groaned against Mitchell's shirt, making the vampire laugh and nuzzle his blond hair.

"Alright, you can fuck me all tied up tomorrow, so you can feel manly again," Mitchell joked against golden locks, but he knew that his boyfriend would have taken it seriously.

"Perfect, I'm gonna make you squeal like the Scarlet Pimpernel," Mitchell snorted so hard that he actually hurt his throat and began to cough like mad.

"Y-you jerk!" Anders laughed himself and left a streak of wet kisses along Mitchell's neck.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll jerk you off," that just triggered another fit of laughter that nearly had Mitchell falling off the bed.

"What would I do without you?" the vampire eventually said when he was done laughing his ass off. Anders smirked up at him.

"You'd have less orgasms and you'd probably laugh a lot less," Mitchell huffed and nodded.

"The accuracy of this is actually sad," Anders tipped his head up.

"But I'm with you, aren't I?"

"Yeah, yeah you are."

They didn't make love that night, they didn't need to, falling asleep while holding each other close, lips glued together, was all that mattered, because as long as they had each other nothing could break them, nothing could hurt them.


End file.
